


Would You Be My Little Quarantine?

by Nikka001



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bellarke January Joy 2021, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Quarantine, quarantining together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Inspired by the Quarantine episode of MacGyver.Everyone is bound to say some crazy things during Quarantine. Crazy, but true.aka Murphy getting sick and tired of his best friends avoiding what's right in front of them
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bellarke January Joy 2021





	Would You Be My Little Quarantine?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this story was inspired by the Quarantine episode of MacGyver. Namely, a scene towards the end of the episode. I thought it was really cute and when I thought about it, I realized that it'd be a really good story for Bellarke. So, here we are! I really hope you all enjoy this one. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think below. I'd love to hear from each and every one of you!
> 
> -Annika

* * *

_April 2020 - One Month into Quarantine_

Bellamy and Murphy laugh as they step into the kitchen, watching as Clarke runs off down the hallway with a freshly sanitized package of toilet paper. 

“That girl is too crazy to be stuck in quarantine with,” Murphy jibes as he turns to lean against the island in the middle of the kitchen, arms folded across his chest. 

Bellamy nods and moves to stand on the wall opposite his best friend, his hands tucked in his pockets. “Yeah but, she’s our crazy girl, so it’s okay.”

There’s silence after he speaks, both of them finally in a good place but neither of them sure how to bring up the thing that’s caused all of the issues throughout the day. Had Bellamy just paid a little bit more attention, he would’ve seen what was going on and would’ve been able to help Murphy through everything. 

“Hey, Murphy, I uh...I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. About everything,” Bellamy says after a while, averting his gaze because he knows that Murphy can always tell what he’s thinking just by looking at him. That’s the problem with being friends for more than fifteen years. “You were right before. I haven’t been a good friend lately and for that, I’m sorry.”

He looks up to find Murphy smirking at him in the only way that Murphy knows how and it helps him not feel so nervous.

“Dude, it’s fine. I get it. You’ve had a lot of stuff going on.”

Bellamy shakes his head and takes a step forward. “No, it’s not fine. I’ve been so wrapped up in my stuff lately; losing my dad and then Kane. And then with Echo and--” He lets out a heavy breath, dragging a hand down his face. “It’s just been so crazy these last few months.”

“Yeah. It has been.” Murphy drops his arms and leans his elbows back onto the granite countertop.

“I was so focused on the family that I lost, that I neglected the family that was right in front of me,” he says, pointing to Murphy and smiling. 

Murphy smiles back. “I appreciate that.”

He shifts a little on his feet. “Hey, look man, whatever happens with your mom’s test results, you’re not gonna go through it alone.”

“Thanks, Bell.” 

They both step forward at the same time and clap their hands together to pull each other into a bro hug, patting each other on the back.

“Now,” Murphy says when they pull back, “please finish cleaning the kitchen.”

Bellamy laughs and moves further into the kitchen as Murphy starts to walk away. “Yeah. Knew you were gonna say that.” He only makes it a few steps in before he’s turning back around and calling out to Murphy, “Oh, one last thing.”

Murphy turns and walks back to his best friend. “What’s up?”

“Okay, so uh, in the kitchen here, a couple of nights ago, there was...a moment. With Clarke.” He’s nervous to even bring it up but he knows that Murphy wouldn’t dare say anything. Not if he valued their friendship. Or his life.

Murphy raises a brow and smirks once again at Bellamy. “A moment, huh? What kind of moment?”

He opens his mouth to respond when he sees Clarke exiting the bathroom at the end of the hallway and starting to make her way back towards them. He quickly snaps his mouth shut and ducks his head to avoid her gaze, catching Murphy’s attention and unknowingly clueing him in on what might be going on between his two roommates. 

“Ah. So that kind of moment. I gotcha.”

Bellamy snaps his head up and fixes a glare at his friend who just smiles and reaches his hand out behind him to beckon Clarke forward. The blonde accepts the invitation, grabbing onto Murphy’s hand and letting him pull her forward into a side hug where she wraps her arms around his waist.

“Clarke, my dear, would you mind helping Bellamy with the kitchen?” He keeps his gaze on Bellamy, his smile growing when he sees the blush creeping up his friend’s neck. “It might take him a while if he does it alone, and I’ve gotta call my mom and check-in.”

“Sure,” Clarke agrees, smiling. 

“Great. I’ll see you two in a bit then.” He squeezes his arms around Clarke as a farewell before releasing her from his grasp so he can grab his phone from where it’s charging on the counter and disappearing down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Bellamy stays put, frozen in his spot while Clarke heads off further into the kitchen and towards the dishes piled up in the sink. The sound of the water starting to flow draws Bellamy from his stupor and brings him back to the situation at hand. This is Clarke of all people, one of his longest and closest friends. The three of them all grew up together and he values her friendship more than just about anything else in the world. She’s one of the few people he can be his true self around without worrying about what she’ll think about his quirks and odd habits. He doesn’t want to screw that all up. But he can’t keep it all bottled up inside anymore.

He keeps his eyes focused on the sink in front of him, the quiet clanking of the dishes as Clarke rinses them off under the steady stream of tap water filling his senses. He takes a deep breath, holding tightly to the dishrag in his hand. “I broke up with Echo.”

Clarke freezes in his peripheral. “Oh. Um...I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t be. It was about time. We weren’t right for each other. I don’t think we ever really were. We were just hanging onto something familiar, trying to make it work far past when we both knew it wasn’t.”

“Yeah well, still, breakups can be tough.” Clarke shuts the water off and wipes her hands on the back of her jeans, turning to lean back against the sink. “Believe me, I’ve had plenty of experience.”

Bellamy laughs with her as he steps closer and leans back against the island on the side in front of her. “You have had a few more breakups than I have, haven't you?”

“I guess you could say that,” she says, ducking her head but looking up at him through her lashes.

He smiles, thinking back on the countless times they’d come to each other upset over a breakup or in search of advice on how to end things with their current partner. 

“Who would you say, out of all of your relationships, took the breakup the best?”

Clarke smiles and tilts her head back. “Well, I would probably have to go with Lexa. We dated for almost two years, I think, but there was just something missing. So, I decided to end things and she took it...surprisingly well.”

“That’s right. Isn’t she dating some dancer now?”

“Yep.” She pops the ‘p’ on the end of the word and crosses her arms over her chest. “What about you? I know that both Gina and Raven took it pretty well when you ended those relationships, but what about Echo? Did she go all psycho on you?” She waggles her eyebrows at him teasingly.

He laughs and shakes his head. “No, no. Echo was...she was fine. Honestly, I think she knew that it was coming before I even did. Hell, she knew that I was in love with you before I did.”

He hears her short intake of breath and when he lifts his eyes to meet hers, he realizes just exactly what he said. She’s staring back at him, eyes wide and mouth agape as he tries to come up with an excuse for saying what he did but looking into her blue eyes has his mind going blank.

“What?” she whispers, her arms dropping to her sides.

Bellamy can feel the heat creeping up his neck, no doubt flushing his skin bright pink, and all he wants to do is rewind and take it back. He rubs at the back of his neck and gives a one shouldered shrug. “Well, I mean - I uh...I don’t--”

“Bellamy Blake—” she interrupts, a smirk playing on her lips and her eyes shining brightly as she pushes away from the sink to step closer to him, “—did you just say that you’re in love with me?”

The playfulness of her smile and the mischievous glint in her eyes has him hopeful that this crush of his - if he could even call it that anymore - wasn’t just one-sided. With a smirk of his own and rising confidence, Bellamy reaches out and hooks his fingers into the side belt loops on her jeans and uses them to slowly pull her closer. 

She stumbles forward, laughing when she falls against him, her hands landing on his chest to keep some space between the two.

“And what if I did, huh?” he asks. “If I told you right now how much I’m in love with you...would that be okay?”

Her smile is brighter and her laugh is more cheerful than ever before and even as she leans in to give him a kiss, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her glow so brightly. 

She pulls back and brings one hand up to cup his jaw. “Yeah, Bell, that’s okay. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Annika


End file.
